The Old Days
by Sir Cheesy Fries
Summary: Thinking back, I remember the few memories we had. The hugging, the laughing. We only got an hour of talking. It was all what I thought. But that was when I was younger. She doesn't remember me, does she? I think not. Romana X Sebastian. AnWL and AWL.


_A Romana X Sebastian FF. Oneshot._

_R&R. No flames, please! _

_Name: No Traces Left Behind _

_Description: Thinking back, I remember the few memories we had. The hugging, the laughing. We only got an hour of talking. It was all what I thought. But that was when I was younger. She doesn't remember me, does she? _

____________________________________________________________________

**Romana's Point of View **

I was about 29, a younger folk, living in one of the residence of the rich Time Valley. **[I have no idea where Romana lived.] **At a party, I met Sebastian, 2 years older than I. That was last year.

The moment I saw him, I couldn't help but stare in awe. I loved him more than anything. But I never saw him again; I was scarred by the concept, as it was impossible not to forget about my loved. I never cared if he didn't love me back - he was life, my reason to live, my reason to remember.

I remember getting my party dress on. It was a striped blue, white, and pink dress, about knee-high, so I looked wonderful. It didn't give much away, I'll admit.

In my dress, I was heading to my friend, Rosalie's, bridal shower party. She was 26, 3 years younger, but we got along splendid. Jealous as I was that she had a great fiancé, a nice home, and an awesome family, all of the things I didn't have except the nice home, I felt a burst of pride for Rosalie, for in some way, she was like my sister. We'd spent our whole lives together since the 2nd grade, in which we'd met when our teacher paired us up together for an activity. My family is so unlike hers, it isn't even funny; mine - rich and snobby, and hers - passionate and caring.

Turns out this cute Sebastian guy was 2 years older, and also a friend of hers! I was so happy.

I chatted with him for a while, learning his birthday, Winter 4th, and beamed. Mine was Fall 9th! He was as well, might I add, a cute brunette with dazzling green eyes and had a perfect face for a perfect smile.

But… there was a problem. A couple girls littered around his shoulders as we were 20 minutes into talking, whom I learned one of them as his fiancé, and the other a sister. They both looked in their teens, oddly enough. The man's sister was the one who was nineteen, though, while his fiancé was, I don't know, 23. Holy shit, an 8year difference. Anyway…. His lover draped over his shoulder like a lifeless cat, shocking green eyes staring at me with jealousy. I say, I was quite the beautiful young lady. When I met her eyes, she caressed Sebastian's right cheek, mouthed a curse, and scrunched up her nose. The third time she did this, I decided she hated my young, beautiful guts, and that she gave a damn about her husband talking with a girl prettier than she, and said my farewells to the beauty and beast. "Might talk to you later, Sebastian, but for now, I must go talk to some other friends who I promised to talk to." Said I, calmly, and then added, "Good luck on your marriage, dear," to the girl, getting one more glimpse of fire jealousy in her eyes before simply walking off and hooking with another of my best friends.

That was the last time I saw him. I've still thought of him, still loved him. Even with that clingy lover, I did so.

The big question I wondered was, "Have they split up?" I know, I know, rotten it is. But, I couldn't help but think of that. It always came up, whatever I was doing, or wherever I was at. And it happened constantly, too much to even explain. Sigh and scare all you might, but you'll never be able to guess it.

Something terrible happened 3 years after. Rosalie and I were driving to Michelet's, an exquisite, new Italian restaurant we'd been ever since it opened dying to try. The two now had a kid, on Fall 5th, a year after marriage. However, the little girl they had was with her daddy, so it was only us - it didn't happen much, after all. We had sort of a 'friend reunion' instead of family, because ever since baby days, Rosalie had never been out much. All I'm going to say as of right now, is this -- we made it to the restaurant. All of our friends were there; and that's a lot of people, according to me.

It was the way back that really shone through.

Well, I shouldn't say shone, but it dimmed out. A lot.

My last thoughts were of Sebastian. I only wondered if he was happy right now, if they'd broken up. Then, everything went black, just as the huge semi truck crashed into us. The world fell into crumbling pieces just like that.

------

My memory was lost, but Rosalie was fine. Lucky, Goddess can only save one person out of the a two-people-filled vehicle. But I guess this is different. I don't understand. She? Not me?

He ordered me to stay in bed, to move to Forget Me Not Valley to live out the rest of my years, and, do you know what? He said it'd be about 10 years until I died. I was 32, say. I'm 68 now. I'm 26 years overdue to the death, if you'd like to put it that way.

He equals my goddess damn doctor. Mr. Smith.

Now, I was in charge of a manor. Who would've thought I'd be this blessed? Besides, I have this servant person, Sebastian. Hm. Name sounds familiar so-and-so.

I had a husband for a bit, starting at age 37, ending at 41, one year before I was unfairly "arranged" to die. Now, really. What the hell? We had a child, Ruth, who had a child at age 20. Lumina, Ruth's daughter, is currently 13 years young, and, boy, she does play the piano well. I've got to hand it to Ruth, she did well raising this child.

I told her to call me Auntie Romana. I do so hate it much when I admire myself as a grandma.

In fact, I'm in my room right now, sitting in my special rocking chair my other friends had made for me, boredom sketching my thoughts at undoubted ease.

**Sebastian's Point of View - After the Memories**

I remember her, I swear. From Rosalie's party in 1940, for the bridal shower and all. At the moment, I had my girlfriend with me. I could feel jealousy pulse off of Holly, and I felt tension and anger coming off from me as well. Romana finally said her good byes, and I felt sorry. _She ruined it again. Holly._

A few days after her injury, the news of it was all over the internet, the television, and the newspaper. Any source of news in the town of Time Valley and all over. It had spread to Forget Me Not Valley, too.

She'd gone to live there a year afterwards, and I was more than thrilled to become her butler, to live under the same roof as well. I loved her, too. I guess I didn't know.

I walked towards the door to her room, and soft caressed the metal door knob with my finger, making a 'DING' sound. "Hello?" Romana questioned cautiously.

"Sebastian, madam. Might I come in, ma'am?"

"Yes, sir."

"No, ma'am."

"It's a YES, sir!"

"No. Madam."

"JUST HUSH AND COME IN."

_Well, she gets angry easily these days, I thought at ease, smiling at my thoughts._

_The door made a creak as I opened it softly, and Romana, piercing eyes and beautiful smile, looked over me. _

" _I brought you tea, madam." I said confidently. She politely chortled a 'Thank you,' before sipping the hot cup._

_She doesn't remember me as I thought. She would've said something, wouldn't she? I feel so…. Disgusted. Confused. Twisted._

_Why, Goddess, why?_

_I sighed heavily at my thoughts._

_Finally, I decided that it would never happen, and then bowed before leaving the room._


End file.
